Memories
by RosesOfTruth
Summary: Blue talks to Lyra about the relationship between her and Red. And she finds that she feels much better after talking about it. One-Shot! Couple: Blue and Lyra friendship, minor Luckyshipping. Please R&R!


**This is a sequel to my previous Luckyshipping fic "Balance", you don't have to read that to understand what is happening in the story. But it's recommended to do so.**

**Timeline: Post FRLG & DP, but Pre-Platinum.**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own Pokémon, but I wish I did.**

* * *

Blue arrived in Canalave City a few hours ago. She was currently in the Canalave City Pokémon Centre. She was suspicious about Guile Hideout; she heard from Crystal that he said something like Galactic. She asked her friend Lyra to check on the word Galactic. It turns out that there was a company seeking in finding renewable energy sources, called Team Galactic. But she was suspicious and so was Lyra. Lyra walked into the room they shared in the Pokémon Centre. She had two bags of takeout from the cafeteria. She handed placed them on the table and Blue let both of their Pokémon out for dinner. Lyra washed the bowls used to put Pokémon food that were provided by the centre. Blue poured the food for their Pokémon and they ate happily. Blue and Lyra's dinner was a simple meal of Fried Rice and a bottle of coke.

"Blue unfortunately, I wasn't able to find much information on Team Galactic. But I'm sure of one thing." Said Lyra.

"What is it?" Asked Blue.

"I'm sure that they are doing something dishonest as well. Their renewable energy business is just a guise for that." Said Lyra.

"So we're at a dead end huh?" Said Blue.

Lyra nodded. "But, if we travel to the Unova Region we might be able to find out more."

This puzzled Blue. "What does going to Unova have to do with Team Galactic? Asked Blue

"Unova has the largest collection of history log books about Pokémon in every region. As well as the history of the region itself. If we go there we might be able to find out more. My parents might be able to help. Explained Lyra.

"That makes sense, but I'm worried. If we leave here, we might be missing out something important." Frowned Blue.

"I was worried about that too, but this region has it's Pokédex Owners too. I'm sure that they'll be able to handle things here. They were picked by Professor Rowan for a reason you know." Said Lyra.

Blue smiled. "But I just got here today, and we're leaving so soon?"

Lyra laughed. "But Unova is vastly different from the other regions. It's more high tech than others. Most of the Pokémon there are native to Unova, except the North-Eastern part of Unova which is closer to the four larger regions, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh.

"I guess its fine, I should get a new addition to my team, and especially a flying type since Jiggly has already evolved." Sighed Blue.

"If you like we could leave in a few days, I need to show you some stuff." Said Lyra.

Blue nodded and patted her Wigglytuff. Luckily for them, none of their Pokémon was pretty big, they were all able to fit into their room at the Pokemon Centre.

"So how are Green and the others?" Asked Lyra, having heard of their petrification.

Lyra was Green's cousin, her full name being Lyra Oak. Lyra also has a twin sister, Rosa Oak. Rosa was currently in the Unova region. The twins were born in Pallet Town but moved to the Unova Region when they were 7. Both their parents were Pokémon researchers studying Pokémon Evolution. Lyra and Rosa were studying Unova's underwater ruins, the Abyssal Ruins.

"They're fine. They are currently helping to rebuild the Battle Frontier after the Guile Hideout incident." Said Blue.

Lyra sighed. "I see. Anyways, how are you and Red getting along?"

"We're still friends, but sometimes we get really awkward with each other. I think it started when we came to the Sevii Islands." Replied Blue.

"How so?" Asked Lyra?

"When the two of us are alone talking the atmosphere is really awkward. It was fine when we're still in the Sevii Islands, but during the Battle Frontier it started to become like this." Sighed Blue.

"I think it has something to do with your petrification. The two of you were standing pretty close to each other. Your conciseness might not have been petrified, but your feelings were. After a while, you started to be awkward with each other." Explained Lyra.

"I guess so, but I still don't understand why it's just the two of us." Sighed Blue.

Lyra raised her eyebrows. "Really? I thought it was the five of you."

Blue shook her head. "It's just the two of us."

"Well, I guess it's a part of growing up. You guys are still teenagers after all. It's natural to feel awkward with a guy." Shrugged Lyra.

Blue smiled. It was nice to get it off her shoulders. Talking about Red with Lyra made her feel a lot better. Lyra and Rosa totally don't resemble Green at all. The only similarity they have is the fact that they are excellent trainers. Rosa and Lyra are more outspoken and friendlier. While Green has a tougher exterior but will mellow out when you get to know him. But they really care for each other; Green always makes time to call his cousins. Lyra and Rosa are the ones that help Green with his training, by giving him books about Pokémon's abilities. So that he can use them to his advantage.

Blue was sure that she had made the right choice to look for Lyra. She not only helped with the research that she needed but also a heartfelt talk. She should get together more often with Lyra, Rosa and the other female Pokédex Owners. After all, she was the oldest and should look out for the younger ones. Perhaps she should suggest to Professor Oak about a binding session for them. It would be fun, but for now Blue would continue to research on Team Galactic in Unova. And hopefully help crush their evil schemes.

* * *

**Sorry, if the ending is kind if weird. But it's the best I could do. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
